1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice bank of a refrigerator, and particularly, to an ice bank of a refrigerator which is capable of preventing ice pieces from overflowing resulting from that the ice pieces are partially over-heaped up in the ice bank.
2. Background of the Invention
A refrigerator serves to store foods to be fresh in a chilling manner or a freezing manner. The refrigerator may be provided with an ice maker for making ice pieces and an ice bank for containing the ice pieces made in the ice maker therein.
Currently, the refrigerators provided with the ice maker and the ice bank increase according to demand for such refrigerator. In such refrigerator, ice pieces made in the ice maker fall down into the ice bank and then heaped up therein.
However, in the ice bank of the conventional refrigerator, the ice pieces falling down from the ice maker is concentratingly heaped up around a spot where the ice pieces fall down. Accordingly, empty portions may be generated in the ice bank, while the ice pieces may be over-heaped up on the falling spot of the ice pieces.
If the ice pieces are partially over-heaped up in the ice bank as the ice pieces are non-uniformly heaped up therein, the over-heaped ice pieces may fall down onto a bottom of a freezing chamber when a door is opened/closed. And, this phenomenon may cause the refrigerator to be partially unclean or unsanitary by the fallen ice pieces and cause damage to a part of the refrigerator or a user's body. Also, user's satisfaction on the product may be deteriorated.